The Tale of Chia
by Inuuchaan
Summary: PG13 for blood 'N' cursing all Yami's have seperate bodies 'Kura,Yami,Yami Marik Fan's rejoice (Kura OCC)
1. Prolouge

CatalogDB: 4:46:19 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: NT5INF.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:19 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: NT5INF.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:20 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: NT5.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:22 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: NT5.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:22 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: NTPRINT.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:23 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: NTPRINT.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:23 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: NT5IIS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:24 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: NT5IIS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:24 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: MAPIMIG.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:25 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: MAPIMIG.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:25 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: CLASSES.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:25 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: CLASSES.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: DAJAVAC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: DAJAVAC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: DX3.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: DX3.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: FP4.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: FP4.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: IMS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: IMS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: MSJDBC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: MSJDBC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: MSMSGS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: MSMSGS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: TCLASSES.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: TCLASSES.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: WFC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: WFC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: XMLDSOC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: XMLDSOC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: HPCRDP.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: HPCRDP.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: MW770.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: MW770.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: IASNT4.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: IASNT4.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: MSTSWEB.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: MSTSWEB.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: OEMBIOS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: OEMBIOS.CAT CatalogDB: 6:04:46 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: dxxp.CAT CatalogDB: 6:04:48 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: dxxp.CAT CatalogDB: 6:05:23 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: dxbda.CAT CatalogDB: 6:05:23 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: dxbda.CAT CatalogDB: 6:06:44 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: drm.cat CatalogDB: 6:06:44 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: drm.cat CatalogDB: 6:06:47 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: WMFSDK.cat CatalogDB: 6:06:47 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: WMFSDK.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:17 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: wmdm.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:17 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: wmdm.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:29 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: wmp.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:29 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: wmp.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:51 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: setupwm.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:51 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: setupwm.cat CatalogDB: 6:08:44 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: olddrm.cat CatalogDB: 6:08:44 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: olddrm.cat CatalogDB: 6:08:45 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oldWMFSDK.cat CatalogDB: 6:08:45 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oldWMFSDK.cat CatalogDB: 6:08:56 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: mm20ex.CAT CatalogDB: 6:08:56 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: mm20ex.CAT CatalogDB: 6:14:52 AM 4/2/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): CryptSvc CatalogDB: 6:15:05 AM 4/2/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: CryptSvc CatalogDB: 6:24:32 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem0.CAT CatalogDB: 6:24:32 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem0.CAT CatalogDB: 6:24:38 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem1.CAT CatalogDB: 6:24:38 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem1.CAT CatalogDB: 6:24:47 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem2.CAT CatalogDB: 6:24:47 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem2.CAT CatalogDB: 6:25:42 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem3.CAT CatalogDB: 6:25:44 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem3.CAT CatalogDB: 6:45:18 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: h1e10220.CAT CatalogDB: 6:45:18 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: h1e10220.CAT CatalogDB: 6:46:34 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:46:34 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:46:39 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q811789.cat CatalogDB: 6:46:39 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q811789.cat CatalogDB: 6:47:14 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:47:14 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:47:18 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB821431.cat CatalogDB: 6:47:18 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB821431.cat CatalogDB: 6:47:51 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:47:51 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:47:55 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q327979.cat CatalogDB: 6:47:55 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q327979.cat CatalogDB: 6:48:29 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:48:29 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:48:30 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: q329256.cat CatalogDB: 6:48:30 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: q329256.cat CatalogDB: 6:49:28 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:49:28 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:49:32 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB810243.cat CatalogDB: 6:49:32 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB810243.cat CatalogDB: 6:50:09 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:50:09 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:50:16 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q817357.cat CatalogDB: 6:50:16 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q817357.cat CatalogDB: 6:51:35 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:51:35 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:52:14 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB826939.cat CatalogDB: 6:52:15 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB826939.cat CatalogDB: 6:53:05 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:53:05 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:53:12 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB823182.cat CatalogDB: 6:53:12 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB823182.cat CatalogDB: 6:53:59 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:53:59 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:54:04 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB824141.cat CatalogDB: 6:54:04 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB824141.cat CatalogDB: 6:54:33 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:54:33 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:54:38 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB825119.cat CatalogDB: 6:54:38 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB825119.cat CatalogDB: 6:55:11 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:55:11 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:55:40 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB828035.cat CatalogDB: 6:55:40 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB828035.cat CatalogDB: 6:56:14 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: q330994.CAT CatalogDB: 6:56:15 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: q330994.CAT CatalogDB: 6:57:30 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:57:30 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:57:37 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB825116.cat CatalogDB: 6:57:37 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB825116.cat CatalogDB: 6:58:13 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:58:13 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:58:45 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB810217.cat CatalogDB: 6:58:45 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB810217.cat CatalogDB: 6:59:24 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: 000000.cat CatalogDB: 6:59:24 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: 000000.cat CatalogDB: 6:59:30 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB833407.cat CatalogDB: 6:59:30 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB833407.cat CatalogDB: 7:00:03 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: js56nen.CAT CatalogDB: 7:00:03 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: js56nen.CAT CatalogDB: 7:00:31 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:00:31 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:00:38 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB824105.cat CatalogDB: 7:00:38 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB824105.cat CatalogDB: 7:01:18 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: q832894.CAT CatalogDB: 7:01:19 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: q832894.CAT CatalogDB: 7:02:00 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:02:00 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:02:27 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB828028.cat CatalogDB: 7:02:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB828028.cat CatalogDB: 7:03:05 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:03:05 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:03:11 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB826942.cat CatalogDB: 7:03:11 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB826942.cat CatalogDB: 7:03:45 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:03:45 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:03:52 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q815485.cat CatalogDB: 7:03:52 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q815485.cat CatalogDB: 7:04:27 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:04:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:04:35 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q329112.cat CatalogDB: 7:04:35 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q329112.cat CatalogDB: 7:05:12 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:05:12 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:05:20 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q814995.cat CatalogDB: 7:05:20 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q814995.cat CatalogDB: 7:06:03 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: q828750.CAT CatalogDB: 7:06:03 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: q828750.CAT CatalogDB: 8:29:28 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 8:29:28 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:07 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem5.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:08 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem5.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:11 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem6.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:11 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem6.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:25 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem7.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:25 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem7.CAT CatalogDB: 2:56:34 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem8.CAT CatalogDB: 2:56:34 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem8.CAT CatalogDB: 2:56:47 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem9.CAT CatalogDB: 2:56:47 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem9.CAT CatalogDB: 2:57:09 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem10.CAT CatalogDB: 2:57:09 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem10.CAT CatalogDB: 3:17:56 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem11.CAT CatalogDB: 3:17:56 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem11.CAT CatalogDB: 3:26:46 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem12.CAT CatalogDB: 3:26:47 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem12.CAT CatalogDB: 3:26:53 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem13.CAT CatalogDB: 3:26:55 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem13.CAT CatalogDB: 3:27:01 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem14.CAT CatalogDB: 3:27:01 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem14.CAT CatalogDB: 3:35:24 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem15.CAT CatalogDB: 3:35:24 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem15.CAT CatalogDB: 3:35:37 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem16.CAT CatalogDB: 3:35:38 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem16.CAT CatalogDB: 7:49:20 PM 10/19/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): CryptSvc CatalogDB: 7:49:25 PM 10/19/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: CryptSvc CatalogDB: 7:51:00 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem3.CAT CatalogDB: 7:51:00 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem3.CAT CatalogDB: 7:51:15 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem17.CAT CatalogDB: 7:51:15 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem17.CAT CatalogDB: 7:51:19 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem18.CAT CatalogDB: 7:51:19 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem18.CAT CatalogDB: 7:52:13 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: OEMBIOS.CAT CatalogDB: 7:52:13 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: OEMBIOS.CAT CatalogDB: 7:57:16 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem19.CAT CatalogDB: 7:57:18 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem19.CAT CatalogDB: 7:58:56 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 7:58:57 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 7:59:02 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q331958.cat CatalogDB: 7:59:02 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q331958.cat CatalogDB: 8:00:08 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 8:00:08 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 8:00:18 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB828741.cat CatalogDB: 8:00:19 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB828741.cat CatalogDB: 8:00:34 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 8:00:35 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 8:00:46 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB835732.cat CatalogDB: 8:00:46 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB835732.cat CatalogDB: 7:05:38 PM 10/25/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 7:05:38 PM 10/25/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 7:07:39 PM 10/25/2004: Adding Catalog File: drmclien.cat CatalogDB: 7:07:39 PM 10/25/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: drmclien.cat CatalogDB: 3:50:37 PM 10/30/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem21.CAT CatalogDB: 3:50:39 PM 10/30/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem21.CAT CatalogDB: 2:42:14 PM 11/3/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): CryptSvc CatalogDB: 2:42:19 PM 11/3/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: CryptSvc CatalogDB: 2:24:52 PM 11/5/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:25:19 PM 11/5/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 12:12:37 PM 11/5/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:12:37 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:12:37 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:12:55 PM 11/5/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:12:55 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:12:55 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 5:09:54 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 5:10:15 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:40:46 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:41:01 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:46:19 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:46:39 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:52:50 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:53:08 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:59:09 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:59:26 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 4:56:41 PM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 4:57:08 PM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 6:09:19 AM 11/7/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 6:09:38 AM 11/7/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:32:26 PM 11/8/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem22.CAT CatalogDB: 2:32:27 PM 11/8/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem22.CAT CatalogDB: 2:32:40 PM 11/8/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB842773.cat CatalogDB: 2:32:40 PM 11/8/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB842773.cat CatalogDB: 3:04:53 PM 11/8/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 3:05:10 PM 11/8/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:42:15 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:42:30 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 3:39:03 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:03 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:03 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:18 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:18 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:19 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:22 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:22 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:22 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:26 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:26 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:26 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:30 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:30 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:30 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:34 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:34 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:34 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:39 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:39 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:39 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:47 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:47 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:47 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:52 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:52 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:52 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:57 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:57 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:57 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:01 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:01 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:01 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:05 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:05 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:05 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:08 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:08 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:08 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:10 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:10 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:10 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:11 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:11 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:11 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:15 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:15 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:15 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:31 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:31 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:31 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 4:35:02 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 4:35:33 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 5:46:27 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 5:46:44 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 7:59:34 AM 11/11/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): CryptSvc CatalogDB: 7:59:39 AM 11/11/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: CryptSvc CatalogDB: 9:00:18 AM 11/13/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 9:00:33 AM 11/13/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 5:11:30 AM 11/14/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 5:11:46 AM 11/14/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 10:07:33 AM 11/14/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 10:07:46 AM 11/14/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 1:10:22 PM 11/16/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 1:10:38 PM 11/16/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 8:13:42 PM 11/17/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 8:13:57 PM 11/17/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 7:22:22 AM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 7:22:38 AM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 4:13:17 PM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 4:13:31 PM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 7:28:08 PM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 7:28:21 PM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 9:58:46 AM 11/20/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 9:59:00 AM 11/20/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:06:28 PM 11/20/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:06:43 PM 11/20/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 8:09:47 AM 11/21/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 8:10:01 AM 11/21/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 8:16:35 AM 11/21/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem22.CAT CatalogDB: 8:16:37 AM 11/21/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem22.CAT CatalogDB: 8:16:54 AM 11/21/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB842773.cat CatalogDB: 8:16:59 AM 11/21/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB842773.cat 


	2. First Move! New school

CatalogDB: 4:46:19 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: NT5INF.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:19 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: NT5INF.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:20 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: NT5.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:22 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: NT5.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:22 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: NTPRINT.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:23 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: NTPRINT.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:23 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: NT5IIS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:24 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: NT5IIS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:24 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: MAPIMIG.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:25 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: MAPIMIG.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:25 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: CLASSES.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:25 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: CLASSES.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: DAJAVAC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: DAJAVAC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: DX3.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: DX3.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: FP4.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: FP4.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: IMS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: IMS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: MSJDBC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: MSJDBC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: MSMSGS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: MSMSGS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: TCLASSES.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: TCLASSES.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: WFC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: WFC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: XMLDSOC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: XMLDSOC.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: HPCRDP.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: HPCRDP.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:26 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: MW770.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: MW770.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: IASNT4.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: IASNT4.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: MSTSWEB.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: MSTSWEB.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: OEMBIOS.CAT CatalogDB: 4:46:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: OEMBIOS.CAT CatalogDB: 6:04:46 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: dxxp.CAT CatalogDB: 6:04:48 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: dxxp.CAT CatalogDB: 6:05:23 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: dxbda.CAT CatalogDB: 6:05:23 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: dxbda.CAT CatalogDB: 6:06:44 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: drm.cat CatalogDB: 6:06:44 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: drm.cat CatalogDB: 6:06:47 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: WMFSDK.cat CatalogDB: 6:06:47 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: WMFSDK.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:17 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: wmdm.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:17 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: wmdm.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:29 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: wmp.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:29 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: wmp.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:51 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: setupwm.cat CatalogDB: 6:07:51 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: setupwm.cat CatalogDB: 6:08:44 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: olddrm.cat CatalogDB: 6:08:44 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: olddrm.cat CatalogDB: 6:08:45 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oldWMFSDK.cat CatalogDB: 6:08:45 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oldWMFSDK.cat CatalogDB: 6:08:56 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: mm20ex.CAT CatalogDB: 6:08:56 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: mm20ex.CAT CatalogDB: 6:14:52 AM 4/2/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): CryptSvc CatalogDB: 6:15:05 AM 4/2/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: CryptSvc CatalogDB: 6:24:32 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem0.CAT CatalogDB: 6:24:32 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem0.CAT CatalogDB: 6:24:38 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem1.CAT CatalogDB: 6:24:38 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem1.CAT CatalogDB: 6:24:47 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem2.CAT CatalogDB: 6:24:47 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem2.CAT CatalogDB: 6:25:42 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem3.CAT CatalogDB: 6:25:44 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem3.CAT CatalogDB: 6:45:18 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: h1e10220.CAT CatalogDB: 6:45:18 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: h1e10220.CAT CatalogDB: 6:46:34 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:46:34 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:46:39 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q811789.cat CatalogDB: 6:46:39 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q811789.cat CatalogDB: 6:47:14 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:47:14 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:47:18 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB821431.cat CatalogDB: 6:47:18 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB821431.cat CatalogDB: 6:47:51 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:47:51 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:47:55 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q327979.cat CatalogDB: 6:47:55 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q327979.cat CatalogDB: 6:48:29 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:48:29 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:48:30 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: q329256.cat CatalogDB: 6:48:30 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: q329256.cat CatalogDB: 6:49:28 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:49:28 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:49:32 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB810243.cat CatalogDB: 6:49:32 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB810243.cat CatalogDB: 6:50:09 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:50:09 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:50:16 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q817357.cat CatalogDB: 6:50:16 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q817357.cat CatalogDB: 6:51:35 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:51:35 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:52:14 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB826939.cat CatalogDB: 6:52:15 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB826939.cat CatalogDB: 6:53:05 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:53:05 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:53:12 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB823182.cat CatalogDB: 6:53:12 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB823182.cat CatalogDB: 6:53:59 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:53:59 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:54:04 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB824141.cat CatalogDB: 6:54:04 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB824141.cat CatalogDB: 6:54:33 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:54:33 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:54:38 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB825119.cat CatalogDB: 6:54:38 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB825119.cat CatalogDB: 6:55:11 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:55:11 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:55:40 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB828035.cat CatalogDB: 6:55:40 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB828035.cat CatalogDB: 6:56:14 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: q330994.CAT CatalogDB: 6:56:15 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: q330994.CAT CatalogDB: 6:57:30 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:57:30 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:57:37 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB825116.cat CatalogDB: 6:57:37 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB825116.cat CatalogDB: 6:58:13 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:58:13 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 6:58:45 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB810217.cat CatalogDB: 6:58:45 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB810217.cat CatalogDB: 6:59:24 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: 000000.cat CatalogDB: 6:59:24 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: 000000.cat CatalogDB: 6:59:30 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB833407.cat CatalogDB: 6:59:30 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB833407.cat CatalogDB: 7:00:03 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: js56nen.CAT CatalogDB: 7:00:03 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: js56nen.CAT CatalogDB: 7:00:31 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:00:31 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:00:38 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB824105.cat CatalogDB: 7:00:38 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB824105.cat CatalogDB: 7:01:18 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: q832894.CAT CatalogDB: 7:01:19 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: q832894.CAT CatalogDB: 7:02:00 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:02:00 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:02:27 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB828028.cat CatalogDB: 7:02:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB828028.cat CatalogDB: 7:03:05 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:03:05 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:03:11 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB826942.cat CatalogDB: 7:03:11 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB826942.cat CatalogDB: 7:03:45 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:03:45 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:03:52 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q815485.cat CatalogDB: 7:03:52 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q815485.cat CatalogDB: 7:04:27 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:04:27 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:04:35 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q329112.cat CatalogDB: 7:04:35 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q329112.cat CatalogDB: 7:05:12 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:05:12 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 7:05:20 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q814995.cat CatalogDB: 7:05:20 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q814995.cat CatalogDB: 7:06:03 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: q828750.CAT CatalogDB: 7:06:03 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: q828750.CAT CatalogDB: 8:29:28 AM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 8:29:28 AM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem4.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:07 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem5.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:08 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem5.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:11 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem6.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:11 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem6.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:25 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem7.CAT CatalogDB: 1:49:25 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem7.CAT CatalogDB: 2:56:34 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem8.CAT CatalogDB: 2:56:34 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem8.CAT CatalogDB: 2:56:47 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem9.CAT CatalogDB: 2:56:47 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem9.CAT CatalogDB: 2:57:09 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem10.CAT CatalogDB: 2:57:09 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem10.CAT CatalogDB: 3:17:56 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem11.CAT CatalogDB: 3:17:56 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem11.CAT CatalogDB: 3:26:46 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem12.CAT CatalogDB: 3:26:47 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem12.CAT CatalogDB: 3:26:53 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem13.CAT CatalogDB: 3:26:55 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem13.CAT CatalogDB: 3:27:01 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem14.CAT CatalogDB: 3:27:01 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem14.CAT CatalogDB: 3:35:24 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem15.CAT CatalogDB: 3:35:24 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem15.CAT CatalogDB: 3:35:37 PM 4/2/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem16.CAT CatalogDB: 3:35:38 PM 4/2/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem16.CAT CatalogDB: 7:49:20 PM 10/19/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): CryptSvc CatalogDB: 7:49:25 PM 10/19/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: CryptSvc CatalogDB: 7:51:00 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem3.CAT CatalogDB: 7:51:00 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem3.CAT CatalogDB: 7:51:15 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem17.CAT CatalogDB: 7:51:15 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem17.CAT CatalogDB: 7:51:19 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem18.CAT CatalogDB: 7:51:19 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem18.CAT CatalogDB: 7:52:13 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: OEMBIOS.CAT CatalogDB: 7:52:13 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: OEMBIOS.CAT CatalogDB: 7:57:16 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem19.CAT CatalogDB: 7:57:18 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem19.CAT CatalogDB: 7:58:56 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 7:58:57 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 7:59:02 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: Q331958.cat CatalogDB: 7:59:02 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: Q331958.cat CatalogDB: 8:00:08 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 8:00:08 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 8:00:18 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB828741.cat CatalogDB: 8:00:19 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB828741.cat CatalogDB: 8:00:34 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 8:00:35 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 8:00:46 PM 10/19/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB835732.cat CatalogDB: 8:00:46 PM 10/19/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB835732.cat CatalogDB: 7:05:38 PM 10/25/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 7:05:38 PM 10/25/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem20.CAT CatalogDB: 7:07:39 PM 10/25/2004: Adding Catalog File: drmclien.cat CatalogDB: 7:07:39 PM 10/25/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: drmclien.cat CatalogDB: 3:50:37 PM 10/30/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem21.CAT CatalogDB: 3:50:39 PM 10/30/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem21.CAT CatalogDB: 2:42:14 PM 11/3/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): CryptSvc CatalogDB: 2:42:19 PM 11/3/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: CryptSvc CatalogDB: 2:24:52 PM 11/5/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:25:19 PM 11/5/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 12:12:37 PM 11/5/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:12:37 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:12:37 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:12:55 PM 11/5/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:12:55 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:12:55 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 12:13:32 PM 11/5/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 5:09:54 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 5:10:15 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:40:46 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:41:01 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:46:19 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:46:39 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:52:50 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:53:08 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:59:09 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 11:59:26 AM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 4:56:41 PM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 4:57:08 PM 11/6/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 6:09:19 AM 11/7/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 6:09:38 AM 11/7/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:32:26 PM 11/8/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem22.CAT CatalogDB: 2:32:27 PM 11/8/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem22.CAT CatalogDB: 2:32:40 PM 11/8/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB842773.cat CatalogDB: 2:32:40 PM 11/8/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB842773.cat CatalogDB: 3:04:53 PM 11/8/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 3:05:10 PM 11/8/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:42:15 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:42:30 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 3:39:03 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:03 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:03 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:18 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:18 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:19 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:22 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:22 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:22 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:26 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:26 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:26 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:30 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:30 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:30 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:34 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:34 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:34 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:39 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:39 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:39 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:47 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:47 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:47 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:52 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:52 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:52 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:57 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:57 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:39:57 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:01 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:01 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:01 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:05 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:05 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:05 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:08 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:08 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:08 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:10 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:10 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:10 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:11 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:11 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:11 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:13 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:14 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:15 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:15 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:15 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:31 PM 11/10/2004: File #3 at line #330 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:31 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #2397 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 3:40:31 PM 11/10/2004: File #2 at line #815 encountered error 0x000006ba CatalogDB: 4:35:02 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 4:35:33 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 5:46:27 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 5:46:44 PM 11/10/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 7:59:34 AM 11/11/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): CryptSvc CatalogDB: 7:59:39 AM 11/11/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: CryptSvc CatalogDB: 9:00:18 AM 11/13/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 9:00:33 AM 11/13/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 5:11:30 AM 11/14/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 5:11:46 AM 11/14/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 10:07:33 AM 11/14/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 10:07:46 AM 11/14/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 1:10:22 PM 11/16/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 1:10:38 PM 11/16/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 8:13:42 PM 11/17/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 8:13:57 PM 11/17/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 7:22:22 AM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 7:22:38 AM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 4:13:17 PM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 4:13:31 PM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 7:28:08 PM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 7:28:21 PM 11/19/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 9:58:46 AM 11/20/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 9:59:00 AM 11/20/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:06:28 PM 11/20/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 2:06:43 PM 11/20/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 8:09:47 AM 11/21/2004: WAITSVC: Calling StartService(): ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 8:10:01 AM 11/21/2004: WAITSVC: Service is running: ProtectedStorage CatalogDB: 8:16:35 AM 11/21/2004: Adding Catalog File: oem22.CAT CatalogDB: 8:16:37 AM 11/21/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: oem22.CAT CatalogDB: 8:16:54 AM 11/21/2004: Adding Catalog File: KB842773.cat CatalogDB: 8:16:59 AM 11/21/2004: DONE Adding Catalog File: KB842773.cat 


End file.
